A Choice
by Red Pen Ninja
Summary: Anakin and Padme  have a decision. And it causes some interesting things to happen. A new genre for me, so don't judge me too hard. :
1. A Plan

"You're sure?" she asked. Her face was masked by the darkness, but Anakin could still see the worried look crease her face.

He would usually smirk, but right now, he was worried too. "We have to. Well, I have to."

"Well," Padme` said, suddenly standing. "Go tomorrow."

He half-expected her to say something else, but instead she kissed his cheek and then went into her room.

"Well," he said slyly. "You're coming too. They won't believe me."

Her gorgeous face reappeared into his view. His heart skipped a beat, as usual. But this time, it was different.

They had a stare-down, as usual, and then she said, "You owe me. They already don't like me and now you lay this on them?"

"Yes," he said simply. A pillow was aimed at his head. He ducked expertly and then slumped on the couch, thinking about the future.

_Tommorrow_

The great glass window that was the Council chamber looked right out into the busy world of Coruscant.

But not anymore. The matnience crew had conveniently installed a huge new advertisement projector. As if the Jedi would be interested in meeting singles at the local bar.

This was good for Anakin, but only because of his plan. Well, it was more Padme`'s then his.

Obi-Wan, Mace, and Yoda were sitting together in the chamber, meditating.

Obi-Wan opened one electric blue eye and peered outside. The projector was flickering oddly. He looked around for another one, located only a few feet away. This one too, was flickering.

"Masters," he said. The two Jedi awoke from their half-sleep. "Look."

All three Jedi focused on the ads outside.

"Is…..that….Anakin?" Obi-Wan sputtered.

"Quiet!" Yoda ordered. "I mean, silence please."

Anakin said something.

"We can't hear him!" Mace said worriedly. He cut a small hole in the window and listened.

He was saying, "….this is working right?"

Another, muffled voice answered, "Yes, I think so."

He laughed loudly, too loud and too happy for his usual self, "Well come on, come on."

The owner of the flowing, beautiful voice took her place under Anakin's arm.

"Why, hello there Coruscant. Hello Senators, Jedi. It's me, Anakin Skywalker." He paused. A few other Jedi ran into the Council chamber and were quickly silenced by Obi-Wan.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you." Another pause. "My wife." The Jedi held their breath. Obi-Wan choked. "Senator, er probably former Senator now."

"Don't give them any ideas," she said, slapping him. He flinched, but smiled.

"Padme` Amidala!" he announced dramatically. "We'll wait for the applause. And wedding gifts. We've been expecting those for about three years now."

"Thank you, Master Subtle. I don't remember that being part of the plan," Padme` said in false annoyance.

"Hmm, well I'd say it went rather well. I'd love to see the look on ol' Windu's face right now. Haha!"

Suddenly, the projector was filled with Anakin's face, "Is this thing still on?"

"Uh, yeah," Ahsoka's voice filled the room now.

Anakin backed up, face bright red, "Well, uh, you can send those wedding presents to Padme`'s apartment, since I'll probably be kicked out of mine. May the Force be with you….I guess."

The projector went back to telling the Jedi about half-off at Sam's Speeders. Obi-Wan's jaw dropped, Yoda's cane fell to the ground and he clutched his heart.

Mace was muttering, "That fool. Oh, he'll see."

The door suddenly burst open. The Jedi turned. Anakin grinned.


	2. A Resignation

**If you read this, please review. My self-esteem boosts when I get reviews. Yeah, I'm weird, but then again, **_**you're **_**the one reading Star Wars fanfiction. We're both weird. :) **

Obi-Wan was gaping at Anakin and Anakin was still standing there, basking in all his awful glory. There was a clatter of boots on the stairs outside and then Anakin was on the ground.

Ahsoka was sitting on top of her Master, pinning him to the ground. "How come you didn't tell me you were married?" she pouted.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew where I was?" Anakin asked, pushing her off him and standing up awkwardly.

"Remember that time where I changed all the signs to say 'Skyguy was here'?"

Anakin rolled his eyes at the memory, "Yes."

"That's how I knew you were there."

Mace sighed, "So why are you here, Skywalker?"

"To get my resignation forms….then I realized we don't have those. So I took the liberty of writing my own," he said proudly.

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. Mace snatched it from him furiously and read it.

"You wrote it in charcoal," Obi-Wan observed.

"You needed something to remember me by," Anakin told them, smiling.

"You're the only Jedi who ever resigned. We have enough to remember you by," Mace told him sharply. "We'll need a whole filing section just for this."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'd hate to inconvenience you, Mace."

He brightened up, "Now, I have an apartment to get to."

"Not so fast, Skywalker. You need to clean out everything you own. And leave your robes. And your lightsaber," Mace told him.

He nodded energetically. "Well, nice knowing you. See you in the afterlife!"

And with that, he turned and walked with a little extra speed and energy to his apartment. Anakin was so busy cramming as many droid parts, holograms, datapads, and other miscellaneous items that he could into a small suit case, that he didn't notice Ahsoka sitting on her bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi."

"What?" he whirled around and faced his Padawan.

"So you're really leaving? And before you're done training me?" she asked, trying to seem stronger than she really was.

He paused in his crazed packing and sat down beside her, "I'm not going anywhere, just away from the Temple."

He sighed. Maybe he's giving her the wrong message…. "Look, just because stuff didn't work out for me doesn't mean it's not going to for you."

Now it was her turn to sigh, "Yeah, but still. You get what you want and so does Padme` and now I'm left to fend for myself. Now who's gonna be my master?" she laughed harshly. "Mace? Yeah right. Shaak Ti would kill me within a day. Face it; you're the only shot I've got to become a Jedi."

He hadn't really considered this. Honestly, he hadn't thought he would make it this far. "Uh, well."

Ahsoka glared at her former Master, then her face softened and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Bye, Skyguy."

Anakin's shoulders sagged, shoulders that were once squared high and proud. He hugged her tight.

"Now you're starting it with her too?" Obi-Wan said from the doorway.

"No. I'm saying goodbye. You do realize that resign means leave, right?" Anakin said almost irritably. These _Jedi_ were preventing him from going home.

Obi-Wan walked in, his mocking tone disappearing and his small, satisfied smile had also ceased to exist, "So you weren't kidding about resigning?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Yes because the Council would definitely make an exception for _me, _of all Jedi."

Obi-Wan sat down across from the Master and Padawan and held his face in his hands, "Dear Force, Anakin." He sighed. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

"Look," he cried, rising and facing the both of them. "I'm staying on Coruscant. I mean, Padme` still works here. And if I did want to leave, where would I go?"

The two Jedi were silent. He had a good point.

"Visit me anytime," he said quietly. "Now, can you give me some privacy? I want to change out of these stupid Jedi dresses."

Obi-Wan looked slightly embarrassed, as he was wearing the "Jedi dress" as well.

"We're leaving!" Anakin yelled, bursting into the apartment. Padme` turned. Anakin looked better wearing a dark leather jacket, a white shirt, and black pants. Better than in a Jedi dress.

"We might have to," she said, coming dangerously close to him. He inhaled deeply. "I got fired. Apparently, when Senators get in immoral relationships with Jedi, we are no longer a good public figure."

"And politicians are good public figures?" Anakin said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well," she said. Whatever thought she wanted to complete fell dead, as Anakin was a little busy with her tongue.

After the storm, Padme` was sitting next to her husband in the bed. He was bare-chested and sweaty, but she thought he never looked better.

"You never told me why we had to leave," she told him.

"Because those crazy paparazzi won't leave us alone. Ever!"

"Fine. Where should we go?"

He laughed to himself, "I thought it would take ages to convince you that we had to leave."

"Well, I get to pick. We're going back to the Lake Retreat," she told him, straightening up and putting her hands on her exposed hips.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"A shuttle?" Obi-Wan asked again. "I could get in trouble for this, you know."

"It's the only way. We can't take a public shuttle to….wherever we're going. People would stalk us," Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Fine. Follow me." He led Anakin through the front door, where a few clones muttered something like "Congratulations" under their helms and then ignored the fact that a former Jedi was being smuggled a ship.

Obi-Wan eyed his suit case disdainfully, "So this is it?"

Anakin blinked tears away, "I guess so."

He couldn't leave his brother. Not this way. So he said, "You ever need me, I still have my com-link. And our Force telepathy. They can take away my lightsaber, but I was born with the Force."

His former Master nodded and then walked briskly away, leaving Anakin alone with his new shuttle, a few V-Wings, and some Starfighters.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his own Starfighter, slightly dented and bruised, bright yellow. A sign hung on the left wing.

"To be scrapped," it read, followed by a date from the next week. Anakin sighed, touched the wing, and then went to go get Padme`.

They had walked to back to the hangar. It was really quite funny for Anakin, to see random strangers gaping at them, congratulating them, telling Anakin not to leave, and asking Padme `if she was pregnant.

A few teenage girls, no more than fourteen or fifteen, walked by in a big cluster. Their eyes, aglow with laughter, kept darting back over to Anakin and Padme`. They whispered silently, sending bits and pieces of the conversation over to them.

"Married…..all over the Holonet…heard it was planned…Ahsoka…..leaving….how could you not know?...no longer single." Followed by more staring and hushed laughter.

No longer single. Well, this had been true for three years. And now, Anakin could flaunt it. Say it loud, say it proud, he always used to think. So he wrapped his flesh-and-bone arm around Padme`'s waist and drew her closer to him, kissing her strongly, nipping gently at her bottom lip.

The girls' jaws dropped, and they scurried away.

"People are staring," Padme` whispered, sounding a little amused.

"People need to understand we're married. I waited three years for this, you know," he told her.

"To show me off?" she said, pulling away and crossing her arms.

Anakin frowned. He hated it when she had to make a point. "No. To show us off."

Padme` took his hand and they walked to the hangar in pleasant silence.


	3. A Visitor

**No school means I have all day to write this :) awesome. Keep reviewing so I know whether or not you want me to continue. **

It had been a few days since Anakin left. And it had been the worst days of Ahsoka's life. She would wake up in the middle of the night, look over to Anakin's side of the room and expect to see him there, curled up in a ball and snoring quietly. Or maybe she would see his sheets pushed over to one side, since he was "out" for the night.

But now she knew what he meant. He was with _her_. And it was her fault that he was gone.

She had been the subject of many council meetings, according to Obi-Wan, who had hung around her for the last few days.

Almost reading her thoughts, he walked in, "Don't blame it on Senator Ami… I mean Ms. Ami…. Oh, you know who I mean."

She shrugged, ignoring his comment, "What did they say about me?"

"They want to make you Master Secura's Padawan," he told her.

She shook her head, "I know it's not up to me but…..I don't know if I want another Master. Can't you just make me a Knight?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I told them that. They don't listen to me. Not anymore."

Ahsoka sighed, "I wonder what he's doing, right now. I wonder if he thinks about us."

As much as the Negotiator wanted to tell her what he was probably doing, he didn't.

Anakin actually wasn't in bed; he was outside in the lake. And he was thinking about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

He was stripped to his waist and floating on his back in the cool, clear water. Padme` was inside talking to some Senator, and Anakin didn't really want to be seen by one of those gossiping losers.

He ducked under the water, shaking his head under the water. He sprang back up, swimming at a leisurely pace towards a small island. He pulled his knees up to his chest and held them close.

He did miss Ahsoka. A lot. And he did miss Obi-Wan. A lot. But he loved Padme` and his love for her was greater than his want to see them. So he stayed. And he was happy. But sometimes, after he and Padme` were finally asleep, he would wake up and expect to see Coruscant outside the window, and in the distance the Temple, where he knew they would be waiting. But instead, all he would see was the lake outside the open balcony doors. And he would sigh, and then roll over and look at Padme`.

He lay down on his back and looked up at the sky, letting the sun warm him. A small, satisfied smile crept onto his face. Even though he missed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, nothing could replace this.

A few hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Anakin still sat in the same spot, tanning and relaxing. A rush of unusually warm air flew over the lake and over towards Anakin.

He sat up, looked around, and saw the tip of a starfighter disappear behind the lake retreat. Diving into the lake, he hurried back to the shore. He dashed towards the ivy-covered wall by the landing pads. Anakin pinned himself on the wall and waited. He heard the ship cockpit open, and he reached down for his lightsaber.

"Looking for this," a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw the owner of the voice weighing his old lightsaber in his hand.

"Obi-Wan!"

His former master smiled, tossing him his lightsaber.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to have this," he said, enjoying the familiar feel of his weapon against his hand.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to have _this_," Obi-Wan told him evilly, holding a large bottle of Jawa Juice.

Anakin smiled. "Come on inside. I have glasses."

Padme` was sitting on the couch, watching the Holonet with an amused look on her face.

"You should hear what they have to say about us," she said, not noticing that Obi-Wan was here.

Anakin abandoned his Master for his wife, for the second time in a few days. Ironic. He sat down on the couch next to her, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

Obi-Wan headed for the kitchen in pursuit of glasses.

"Oh by the way," he heard Anakin say. "Wait…..where did he go?"

"In here," he called to Anakin.

They walked in; Anakin still had his arm draped around her like it was glued there.

Obi-Wan preoccupied himself by filling up a few glasses of Jawa Juice.

"What are they saying about me?" Anakin asked, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"Well," Obi-Wan said. "They don't know what they're going to do with Ahsoka. If you ask me, they need you back."

Anakin shook his head, "No way! If they put you up to this, get the Sith out of my house right now!"

"Ani," Padme` scolded.

"No! I quit and there's nothing they can do about it."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "That's not what I'm here for. Can't a friend go to see a friend?"

Anakin cooled down. Obi-Wan was a friend, and he did miss him. He didn't apologize though. He never apologizes, sign of weakness you know.

Awkward silence coated the room. Anakin broke it by saying, "Let me show you your guest room."

"I didn't think I was staying for long," he said.

"Just overnight. I think you're a little drunk, but then again so am I. And you're not supposed to fly drunk," Anakin told him, tripping a little on the way to the stairs. Padme` giggled.

"Fine," the drunken Jedi gave in and followed the drunken former Jedi upstairs.

After getting Obi-Wan settled, he clambered back down the stairs and snuggled into bed with Padme`. He leaned in close, but she pushed him away.

"We have a guest," she told him, but kissed his cheek before settling down deep into the covers.

He sighed. He hated it when she was right.


	4. Rain

**Well, I like reading reviews and I do have a lot of them. So thanks. **

Obi-Wan sat up. Where was he? And why did his brain feel too big for his head? It was throbbing uncontrollably and made Obi-Wan feel worse than he already felt.

_I must be hungover_, he thought. In an unsuccessful attempt to rise out of bed, he swooned and groped for the edge of the bed.

Anakin burst in, "Good morning, Master!" He threw open the blinds. Obi-Wan groaned.

"Why don't you feel like crap? You drank last night too," Obi-Wan pointed out groggily.

"But I," he began, putting a hand to his heart. "Have Padme`."

Obi-Wan rolled his bloodshot eyes. He was in no mood to hear his former Padawan brag about his love life.

Like he sensed what his Master was thinking, he said, "And Padme` has a hangover cure downstairs. And caf."

Obi-Wan was out of the room before Anakin could turn around.

"What, he gets a room and I don't? How long is he planning on staying here anyway? He's supposed to be helping me," Ahsoka's voice echoed in his head.

For no reason he said out loud, "He is helping you."

The voice laughed dryly, "Oh yes, like you are?"

Anakin whirled around, like he half-expected to see her standing in the doorway.

"I'm out here, Skyguy," she said softly. Anakin went out to the balcony and saw Ahsoka standing on he and Padme`'s balcony.

"How did you get in there?" he asked, letting his shoulders sag.

"You were my master, remember?" she said fondly. Then her tone changed, "Or have you been too busy with your wifey in here to remember?"

Anakin was taken aback. He never assumed Ahsoka knew what happened in bed. Then again, she was nearly sixteen.

"I don't really know how to respond to that," he said honestly. "But I do know we have caf downstairs and this little chat is depriving me of it."

"You know I don't like caf," she scolded.

"But do you like seeing Obi-Wan chug down a thick, gross blend of various medicines?"

She giggled. He knew he had won.

"But do me a favor," he said. "Get out of my bedroom."

Downstairs, Obi-Wan was twirling a thin straw in the hangover potion.

"What's in this anyway?" he drawled.

"Do you want a hangover or not?" Padme` asked, sounding like she was asking if a child wanted a time-out or not.

Obi-Wan pouted, fitting the part perfectly, "No."

"Then drink, Master. Drink!" Anakin said.

"When did Ahsoka get here?" Padme` asked, sliding a caf cup down to Anakin.

"Not sure. We were in our bedroom," Anakin said without thinking.

Ahsoka choked on her bagel, and hid her laughter in a swig of grape juice.

"Anakin Skywalker! Are you cheating on me?"

"Dear Force, Padme`! You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm really not. Do I look like I'm kidding?"

To Anakin, she really did. She had a small smirk on her face, and her eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Uhh I don't know if I should answer that question," he said, laughing into his caf cup.

Ahsoka stepped in, "No offense, but if I did want to do it with someone. Which I don't! I wouldn't do it with Skyguy here. He's like 25."

"Thirty," Obi-Wan and Padme` corrected simultaneously.

"See?"

Anakin spread his arms out in dismay.

"Don't worry Skyguy, we still love you," Ahsoka reassured. Then she realized what she just said (and in front of Padme`) and corrected, "You know, as a friend."

"We're running out of food, you know," Padme` told Anakin.

He rolled his eyes, "Give me some money. I'll get more."

"You might want to put on a shirt," Obi-Wan instructed, hitting Anakin's bare chest with the _Galactic Gazette._

"Don't hit Anakin with a picture of Anakin," Ahsoka said, snatching the paper from Obi-Wan and showing the others the front headline.

"We look good in this picture," Anakin crooned. Padme` kissed his cheek.

"Eww."

"Quiet, Ahsoka!"

Anakin clambered back up the stairs and reappeared moments later with a shirt on and the keys to the landspeeder in his hand.

"See you whenever," he said, disappearing out the front door. They could hear the engine sputter and then purr to life. It shot off over the lake, and they could see a smaller version of Anakin punch his fist in the air and yell, "Woohoo!"

When Anakin arrived in Theed, the streets were damp with rain and the sky still looked menacing. He tugged his jacket tighter around his broad shoulders and moved into the flow of the crowd.

"Hey, look!" an obnoxious voice yelled over the crowd. "It's Anakin Skywalker!"

The crowd pushed Anakin up onto the steps of a random building and their voices built together as one, emitting a soft buzzing noise.

He clenched his fists, "Hey, hey. I need to get some food. Back off!"

"Where's Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Do you guys have kids?"

"Why do you care?" he yelled. Then he leapt high into the air, over the crowd, and sprinted into the nearest food depot.

"Bolt the doors," he pleaded with the manager.

The manager, a thin man with long black hair wearing the formal chef's attire, nodded and locked the doors.

"Stuff must currently suck for you," the manager stated.

He nodded tiredly, "Easier not having to hide though."

"What can I get ya?"

"Well, we need some vegetables, some meat, cheese, bread, juice, caf. You know, let me just give you the list," Anakin said, handing the man the list.

His eyes skimmed the crumpled piece of paper, "Is this written in charcoal?"

Anakin laughed. "I didn't write this. Padme` did. But I did use charcoal for my resignation."

The manager gave him an odd look, then starting bustling around the store and filling bags with food for the house.

"You got money?" he asked nearly ten minutes later.

Anakin shoved the bills into the manager's hand and made the bags float back to the speeder with the Force.

By the time Anakin was near home, it was raining. Hard. The speeder sputtered suddenly and lurched.

"Uh oh," he said into the rain. The front started smoking and the engine died.

"Aw SITH!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the hills around him. He kicked the front of the speeder and paced quickly in the rain.

"All right. No big deal," he muttered. He lifted the bags out of the speeder and started walking down the hill to the lake. In the distance, he could see the lake retreat.

He circled around the lake and finally made it to home.

"Finally," he gasped, opening the door and putting the bags in the kitchen. Padme` was napping on the couch in the living room and Ahsoka was watching Holonet on the smaller projector in the kitchen at the bar.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Council meeting." She rolled her eyes. He shrugged and walked out into the sunroom.

A shadowy figure was walking slowly towards the house.

"Hello, young Skywalker," a familiar voice blended in the rain.

"Dooku….."


	5. Two Intruders

"Dear Force, Dooku. You know I quit the Jedi so I could be away from all this?" Anakin said as the rain surrendered its assault on Naboo.

"I thought it was because you wanted to be with that Senator," Dooku said innocently.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Just to congratulate you. Now that you're not a Jedi, there is no reason for us to be enemies. And there is no reason for you not to help me."

Anakin sneered, "I will not help you."

"You help me, I help you. You see," Dooku said, leaning against the door to the sunroom. "Grievous stole the Separatist Alliance from me, and my master abandoned me. I have valuable information. And most of it is about _you_."

"If you have so much information, and you hate the Separatists now, turn yourself in," Anakin pointed out.

"Because I still hate the Jedi. But you're not a Jedi. So I can tell you something." His eyes darted around wildly.

Anakin sighed, "Are you going to tell me?"

"He, Darth Sidious, is sending bounty hunters to hunt his enemies. You and I being some of them."

"Why me? I've never even seen him," Anakin protested, sinking into a nearby chair.

Dooku shook his head, "He's seen you."

Anakin's brow furrowed. Inside, the house started to come alive. "Uh, let's walk."

He led the former Jedi off of the porch and towards the hills protecting the retreat. The sun was beginning to break through the cover of the clouds.

"What do you mean? He knows me?"

"My former master is a smart, evil man. He knows how to deceive even the wisest of Jedi." Dooku began. "I was thrilled when he chose me to lead the Separatists and become his apprentice. But he's a deceiver, a backstabber. I was too old for him, he needed change." He sighed. "He outgrew Maul too. Before me. And now, he wants you, but now he knows he can't have you. So he kicked me out and took my apprentice from me."

"Your apprentice?"

"Starkiller. He's amazing; so much anger so much power. But Sidious took him, since Starkiller's the only one who could replace you."

Anakin's mind was whirling. "Who is Sidious?"

Dooku sighed and faced the hill where Anakin's speeder still steamed.

"Please?"

He slowly turned as a figure stood at the top of the hill and slowly worked its way down. Anakin squinted.

"Darth Sidious is a bigger part of your life than you know it. He is….." a shot echoed around the hills, and then Dooku was lying in front of Anakin.

Anakin drew his lightsaber, and the figure was running towards him, firing manically. His trusty blue blade deflected the bolts back towards the bounty hunter and he collapsed.

Anakin ripped off his helm and yelled, "Who are you working for?"

It was too late for him to answer. Anakin slammed his lightsaber on the wet earth, creating a long scar. He slowly composed himself, picked up his lightsaber, and walked slowly back to the house.

When he arrived, Padme`, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were bent over a tabloid magazine.

"Public devastated over loss of most eligible bachelor," Obi-Wan read.

Ahsoka was doubled over laughing so hard she cried and Padme` was trying not to do the same.

"Anakin Skywalker has recently been taken off the market by former Senator Padme` Amidala. So many had to rip down posters of the now-former Jedi and stop praying to the Force for Anakin to come to their city and…." Obi-Wan was now laughing insanely. "'Do' them."

"I'd hate to interrupt this…..whatever this is," Anakin said in a hollow voice.

Padme` was the first to sense something was wrong, "What is it?"

"Dooku was here. He had information for me. Sidious is after me. He fired Dooku, got a new apprentice, and sent bounty hunters after me and Dooku," he tried to explain it as simply as possible.

Obi-Wan was suddenly standing straight, with his worried look destroying the remains of any laughter on his face. "Where is Dooku?"

Anakin motioned for them to follow him. Like a funeral procession, they walked over to the bodies of a predator and its prey.

"This is the bounty hunter," Anakin said, kicking the lifeless body. "And that's obviously Dooku."

"What the hell happened?" Ahsoka asked, examining their dead long-time rival.

Anakin relayed the story to them and they listened solemnly. "Well," Obi-Wan said. "We have to tell the Council. They'll know what to do."

"No!" Anakin cried. "I'm not a Jedi anymore, remember? I can't just waltz back into the Temple and ask for a favor. This bounty hunter is after me."

"Well, do you have a better plan?"

He sighed, "Yes. He doesn't know we're here, so we're safe."

The others were silent. This _was_ a good point.

"Fine," Obi-Wan gave in reluctantly. "But the Council wants us back at the Temple." Anakin opened his mouth to rant, but Obi-Wan shot him down, "Me and Ahsoka, not you."

Anakin watched with a small pang in his heart as two Starfighters rose into the sky and chased each other into the stars. Padme` leaned against him.

"You really think we'll be safe here?" she asked, a nervous edge to her voice.

"Positive," he told her confidently. "Nobody knows we're here but them."

Then he straightened up, a strangely comforting realization coming upon him, "We're alone again."

She looked up at him, that awful crooked, devious smile spreading onto her face, "That we are."

SW+SW+SW+SW+SW

A few blissful rainy days went by, and things, for Anakin, were going quite well. Though he was stuck inside, while the rain ruled the earth around him, he greatly enjoyed the comforting, warm presence of his wife.

One night, a thunderstorm rolled in, giving the nighttime clouds an orange haze around them. The air was warm and moist, so Anakin threw open the balcony and allowed a large gust of warm air, followed by a menacing thunderclap, into the room. Padme` shivered.

"Do you have to love thunderstorms so much?" she complained, wrapping a blanket around herself and standing next to him.

He watched a long lightning bolt cut through the sky. Padme` buried her head in his shoulder. He held her close.

"I didn't know you were so afraid," he said, rubbing her back with his big hand.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she said, climbing into bed. He got in next to her, lying back on the pillow and stretching out under the thin sheet.

Thunder shook the dark sky once more, and this time, he gathered her in his arms.

"I thought you liked thunderstorms," she teased.

He sighed, "They're meant to be enjoyed with others. Like you."

She seemed to accept this as a good answer, for she relaxed in his strong, protective arms and slowly drifted into sleep.

But Anakin stayed awake, carefully tracing down Padme`'s shoulders with his pointer finger. She would shiver every now and then, at the sound of thunder, at the breeze, or at his touch.

Slowly, he too fell asleep, Padme`'s heart beat lulling into the land of dreams.

He dreamt he was on the _Twilight_ all by himself, piloting through the dark sky alone. He felt something though, a tremor in the Force. An invisible foe was there, lurking in the shadows. Suddenly the windows of the great ship flew open and it rattled evilly. He shook hard, but not with fear. The invisible enemy was rocking him.

"Ani! Ani!" the voice of the enemy rang in his ears. He sat up; Padme` was shaking him.

"What?" he whispered.

"Listen," she said, pressing her head to his chest. He listened.

"Come on out Skywalker," a voice purred. Anakin's hand flew over to the nightstand. Where was his lightsaber?

He heard muffled boots on the stairs, then a pause. "I have your lightsaber Skywalker. I know you are here."

Anakin scrambled out of bed. "He's coming!" He shoved himself inside a shirt.

Padme` tossed him his jacket as she put on that long purple dress with the shorter sleeves he loved so much.

"Come on, come on," he said, running towards the balcony.

"You're kidding me," she said.

"What? I don't even have a plan yet."

"Here, let me start," she suggested. "We jump down there and get the speeder."

He lifted her into his arms and jumped over the balcony into the garden below, landing with a quiet thump.

"I thought the speeder broke," he said finally, realizing the one flaw in the plan.

"Just go to it anyway," she urged. He took off running towards the hill where the speeder sat.

"I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" the bounty hunter was yelling maniacally into the dark shadows of the house. "THE FORCE HATH SENT ME TO GET ITS REVENGE!"

Padme` shivered against Anakin, "The higher-power crazies."

"What?"

"He thinks he's serving a higher power by killing people. Like you."

For some reason, Anakin found that really funny. He snickered uncontrollably as they neared the speeder.

"Pray this works," he said, setting Padme` down and climbing into the speeder. He pressed the button and the vehicle hummed to life. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, grinning into the night. "Get in."

She balanced herself on the speeder, and Anakin revved it forward. "You're so immature," she scolded good-naturedly.

She tried again, with the same result. He erupted in laughter and then gasped, "Okay, okay I'm done."

Cautiously, she balanced herself, swung one leg into the speeder, swung the second in, and perched victoriously on the edge of the speeder.

"ONE MORE TIME!" he yelled, shooting the speeder forward. She screamed, settled herself in the seat, hit him, and then laughed.

The speeder went over the lake and towards Theed.

"So where _are_ we going, anyway?"

**More to come: I have some pretty good ideas for the next chapter. :D **


	6. Doubt

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but mostly because my computer had some issues recently. (I'm planning on writing a parody on our favorite characters needing tech support) it took a long time to get my baby fixed. But it's all good now and I can continue. If you read, please review. **

"I can't believe we're here!"

"You said that already," Padme` pointed out flatly as she gazed out the window.

"It was my turn to pick and we wind up here," Anakin complained good-naturedly.

"You picked Theed, I picked here. The Jedi can help us, Anakin, and you know it," she sat down in a Council chair.

"That was my chair," Anakin sighed. Then he stood up straight, listening like a hunter. "They're coming." He grinned. "Hide!" The pair crouched behind his old Council chair and listened as the Council filed in.

"All I'm saying is we ask them to end it, and they get married! What are the odds?" Mace was saying irritably.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan defended. "They're good for each other. We should really…"

"Don't even say it! We're not bending the rules," Ki-Adi argued firmly, collapsing into his chair.

"Oh please, Master Mundi!" Anakin rose dramatically from behind his chair and stepped into the center of the circle. "It's fun being married, except when she's right."

"What are you doing here?" Mace sneered. For good measure he added, "Skywalkers."

"Oh, you know, walking the sky," Padme` rolled her eyes at the bald Jedi.

"How did you get in here?" Oppo asked.

"Well, after three years of sneaking in and out of the Temple, you manage to find some pretty good escape routes," Anakin told the Jedi.

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to laugh or remain quiet. But it didn't matter anyway, since Anakin silenced the room with a stone-hard glare.

"I, erm, we were attacked last night at home. By a bounty hunter. Who had connections with the Force. We were almost killed. So we need your help," he stared down at the floor. Ahsoka thought she saw a mischievous gleam in his eye. And he added, "I guess."

The Council stared him down, fierce, strict eyes pouring their disapproval into his very being. With the exception of Obi-Wan, who was looking at him fondly.

"Anakin, wish we could help, I do. Nothing we can do, there is," Yoda said kindly.

"Yes, yes there is! You can find him, track him down! Find Sidious! Dooku said he was right under our noses!"

"You're not a member of the Order anymore. We can't help you," Mace said bluntly.

Padme` was appalled. "Please, Anakin's a friend! I can name about seven times when he personally saved each of your sorry kriffin' asses! You all are so uptight about everything! Rules, rules, rules! It's not right! You're not living! You're not helping anyone by sitting here and talking. If I were you I would…." Anakin covered her mouth quickly.

"Master Kenobi, please show our guests out," Mace ordered sternly.

Padme` removed Anakin's hand from her mouth and clutched it tightly. She couldn't help but notice that a few Jedi were eying the bond longingly, most likely sensing the love that they shared. Guilt bubbled up inside her, making her uneasy as they neared the great wooden doors.

"I'm going to need a blaster," Anakin broke the silence. "That son-of-a-Sith has my lightsaber."

"I could teach you," she offered. "We need to buy one though."

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart."

"I kicked Sith on Mandalore with the Duchess and during the hostage crisis, and on Geonosis before we got married," she pointed out, half offended.

"I'm pretty sure we were both weaponless then," he argued. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in.

"It's hard to be mad at you when you do that," she told him.

"It's easy to be mad at you two when you do that," Obi-Wan growled, pushing open the door and letting warm sunlight decorate the halls.

Anakin didn't seem to care, but drew her closer, as if it was possible for them to become one. A crowd of people suddenly swarmed in front of the Temple.

"Unless you're here to give us wedding presents go away! How many of you have a spouse? Well, we're just like you. But illegal! Haha!" Anakin hollered. The crowd roared with him, slowly splitting apart as the two made their way through the sea of people.

Obi-Wan watched through the doors as they slowly closed on the outside world. The real world. The world he sometimes wished he was a part of. Outside, the crowd was chanting for the two to kiss. The command was happily met by Anakin and Padme` and the crowd cheered with approval. A stray tear meandered down his bearded face.

Where had this Anakin, outgoing, relaxed, fun, been at the Temple?

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan realized, was nothing more than a costume that Anakin had put on each day.

**HHHHHHHHHHHH**

"I like this spot," Anakin commented. They were sitting together in the speeder, watching the sun set from behind the Senate Rotunda.

"I don't understand how you got us up so high," Padme` said, leaning up against him. Anakin had managed to get the speeder up on top of an apartment building.

"Skill, sweetheart, I've been working with stuff like this for years," he grinned.

"You have very few skills. You know what they say, those who can't debate, become a Jedi."

He rolled his eyes as the sun dipped below the Rotunda and down off the planet's reach. Slowly, he let his arms stretch out to their full wingspan and then relaxed again.

Padme` looked up at him from her resting place against his chest and asked, "Where are we sleeping tonight?"

His brow furrowed, "Well, we sure as Sith don't have enough credits for a room." An evil grin, the grin that Padme` had grown to love (except when it got the two of them in trouble), spread upon his face. "Angel, you've never been to my apartment."

With that, he revved up the speeder and it swerved towards the Temple.

**HHHHHHHHHHH**

By the time they had reached the Temple, after stopping for take-out from Dex's and buying a thin, silver blaster off of a shady business man, the moon had begun its reign over Coruscant.

Anakin inched the speeder towards a balcony jutting out of the east side of the Temple, where the sun would rise in the morning. Nimbly, he swung himself out of the speeder and landed on the balcony with a quiet thump.

"This place is a mess," Padme` whispered once inside.

"Yeah well. I spent most of my nights at my favorite senator's apartment. But then she got fired," he said slyly. Padme` smiled at him, making his heart overflow with love.

"I didn't know Ahsoka shared a room with you," she said, pointing to the shadowy figure of his former Padawan.

"Uhh, well she did. Now, let's get some rest," he flopped down onto the bed, sending a thin layer of dust into the air.

He opened his arms for her to join him and she curled up against him.

**HHHHHHHHH**

Ahsoka awoke first that morning, stumbled into the kitchen, and poured a tall glass of chilling water.

"It'll knock the morning hate right out of ya," Anakin used to say, while scrambling eggs or frying bacon, or, on special days, making tall stacks of chocolate chip pancakes.

She took a long swig of water. As usual, she tensed as its cold touch raced down her throat.

One time, she remembered, Anakin was busy making dinner, chili "since winter's coming". He was also watching the Senate debate on the mini holo-projector that would sit on the counter.

"Oh shut up, Clovis!" he yelled, stirring the meat and beans vigorously. "I still don't know how you got hired!"

The image changed and then he was pointing his spoon at the woman on the screen. Turning to Ahsoka, he said, "Now that is some damn good Senator-ing."

Ahsoka sighed at the memory. Now she would have to learn to cook while yelling at her illegal wife debating on the Holonet. She turned to go back to bed, or at least finish her Hoth-water on the balcony, when she saw the two of them.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she muttered, filling up her glass again. Cautiously, like a predator, like a Sith, she crept to the head of the bed, where Anakin had his strong arms wrapped around the former Senator.

With a flick of her wrist, she made the ice water cascade downwards onto them. Anakin sat up first, pulling out a silver blaster and shattering the glass with a green bolt.

"What the hell?" he yelled, shaking his shaggy, wet hair.

"Easy, easy, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, stifling a laugh and crossing her arms.

Padme`, though, refused to let Ahsoka's joke rain on her parade. She wrung out her hair and commented, "You taught her well, Ani. We needed a good wake up call."

Ahsoka smiled weakly. Great. Now she had a Senator on her side, but a Master that probably hated her guts. Anakin was not a morning person.

Rex burst in, "What? I heard shots!" then he lowered his weapon, "Oh. It's you."

"Yes, yes it's me," Anakin snapped. He pulled on his shirt and stood.

Rex shrugged, and made a point to slam the door behind him as he left.

"You'd better go," Ahsoka told them. "Rex will be back, and with Jedi."

"What's his deal?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "You're gone. The 501st legion has nothing to do but sit around and guard until they decide if I'm taking over or not. And it sounds like they're going tell me I need, like, a billion more years of training."

Anakin shook his head, "Do something great. Kill a Sith. Destroy a Separatist base. Kill or imprison whatever's causing the Jedi issues."

Ahsoka smirked, "Then I'd have to arrest you or all the politicians."

"I'm out of here," Anakin said. Then suddenly, all of Ahsoka's hate for both Padme` and Anakin rushed back in and she followed the two to the balcony.

"Well, good. I don't need you. You could jump off this balcony right here right now and I wouldn't care," she raved. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Hell yeah!"

"Well, okay. See ya around!" Anakin leaped onto the edge of the balcony, and then jumped off.

"Skyguy!"

Then a speeder rose up from further down. Padme` smiled slyly and stepped into the passenger's seat.

"How dumb do ya think I am, Snips?" Anakin grinned, leaning against the edge of the speeder smugly.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but let a small, fond smile escape from her lips, "Where are you going?"

Anakin paused for a moment, then decided, "To see Palpantine."

Ahsoka sighed. She had a bad feeling, deep down in the pit of her stomach, about him going to see that slimy old creep.

But she let the speeder go off anyway, into the rising sun towards the Rotunda.

"Bye, Skyguy," she murmured. Then she went back inside, closing the doors to the outside world. Trapping herself in the world of the Jedi.

**Just cuz I feel bad about not updating (or at least telling you why I wasn't), I'll give you two chapters. Or at least try to. I would do it tonight, but it's my little brother's birthday! Happy birthday, little ninja!**


	7. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**As promised, part two of the super update. Enjoy! And if you read, please review. I like reading stuff too, you know. And I got Loka Palpantine from a story I read. I don't know if it's his real name, but it sounds right. Also, the Starkiller in my story is not Galen Marek, he's just a dark apprentice. Honestly, I think all that Force Unleashed stuff is garbage. **

Anakin settled himself into the large, spinning desk chair of Supreme Chancellor Loka Palpantine. Then he relaxed, sinking further down into the soft dark felt.

"Ahhh," he sighed contently. "You know what, Angel?"

Padme` got up from the couch and went to sit on the edge of the desk, but instead, he pulled her into his lap.

"What?" she whispered, looking deep into his blue eyes.

He looked right at her, right into her soul, and then opened his mouth to speak, "Damn it! You sitting there made me forget!"

Padme` smiled, "Let me refresh your memory." She kissed him gently, brushing her lips against his own. He blinked, as if coming back into reality.

"Well, I was just thinking, if you and me ran things around here," he said, sounding like an embarrassed child, "Maybe things would go better."

"Maybe. But it's not all fun and games."

He shrugged, "Just a comment, no need for a lecture."

She stood, and went to the window, "Didn't we kiss here, a while ago?"

He put his legs up on the desk and reclined back, making the chair moan unhappily, "Probably."

Anakin watched his wife loosen the band that tied her hair up, letting her long curls flow down behind her. He lost focus and his boot slipped off the desk, grazing the leg that supported it. A computer hummed to life.

"What's that?" Padme` asked, walking to him and leaning on the chair.

"Not sure," he said solemnly. A holo-screen flickered and his face was illuminated with the blue glow.

Separatist files? A hologram to General Grievous?

"He…..he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for. He's Sidious!" Anakin yelled, rising from the chair and slamming his fist on the console.

"Good work, Anakin," a familiar voice purred from behind them. "Now, if you would put down your blaster and your com-links, we'll be just fine."

Anakin shook his head, "I'd rather not, _My Lord_."

The Sith Lord just chuckled then barked into a com-link, "Get in here, Starkiller!"

**HHHHHHHH**

"Ah," Starkiller said smugly. "You two again. I told you I would find you." He tied their hands together with a thick, hard rope.

Padme` felt Anakin stiffen beside her. He opened his mouth to respond, but Starkiller hustled them into a smaller room and closed the door.

"My master," Starkiller's muffled, solemn voice penetrated the darkness of the closet. "What is thy bidding?"

"Rise, my young friend, look upon the face of your true Master," Palpantine commanded. The politician had changed, larger wrinkles, gnarled hands, and yellow eyes. The Sith looked like Death lived within him, for he was pale and thin.

"What will we do with the prisoners?"

"Hmmm," Sidious sounded thoughtful, in an evil way. "Go down to the main reactor, and put this building into lockdown. Tell all the politicians to leave, because there has been a gas leak or something. Then I will call our friends the Jedi. If they are smart, they will be willing to pay for the safe return of our own hero."

"Pay? How? They won't hand over the Republic," Starkiller remarked.

"You, my very young apprentice, have much to learn. I will not ask for the Republic, for I already have it." He chuckled evilly, sending a shiver through Anakin's body. "I will ask for immunity, power that no one can control. Then I will execute Order 66."

"What the hell is Order 66?" Padme` whispered.

"Don't ask me," he replied glumly.

"Don't get down on yourself. We need to make it out of here alive. Now, think up a brilliant, but reckless plan that could result in the beheading of our favorite Sith lords."

"You're a sick chick, Amidala," he told her, but his mind did begin to swirl.

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, thinking and meditating.

**HHHHHHHH**

Ahsoka was busy cleaning the Council chamber because "service to others is the Jedi way." Cool. So why weren't they helping Skyguy?

The Jedi confused the hell out of Ahsoka. If she were older, had a few more credits, and her own starship, she would leave. But she couldn't. After all, where would she go? The Temple was her home.

And Anakin had told her not to leave, because "the Jedi need someone who can piss them off. And since I'm gone, it's going to have to be you."

But she didn't, shouldn't, owe Anakin that. She shouldn't owe him anything. If she wanted to leave, she would. She would leave right now, but she couldn't.

And the Force knows Anakin wouldn't let her tag along.

The large holo-projector beeped and she shuffled over to go answer it.

"Hello? Er, you've reached the Council?" she greeted the figure half-heartedly.

"Hello. To whom am I speaking with?" Ahsoka shivered as the voice coolly stated its business. It was too calm.

"Uhh Ahsoka Tano. I am, I mean, _was _Master Skywalker's apprentice," she explained dully.

"I need to speak with Master Kenobi," the owner of the voice had his head bent down low, being shaded by a hood.

"He's away on Jedi business," she told him.

"Then I'll talk to you," the voice said, raising his face to look her straight in the eyes.

The owner of the voice had a lean, gaunt face with bright eyes that Ahsoka knew weren't normally colored (even though the projector made everything a light blue). He shook down his hood, revealing a neat, grayish buzz cut. He wore large bounty hunter armor, with bug buff shoulder plates and a half-cape on his left shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow expectantly, as Anakin had taught her to do. _Never let an enemy know you're afraid. Hell, never let anyone know you're afraid. _

"Let me just show you," the man said smoothly, turning and showing Ahsoka what was behind him.

Anakin's hands and feet were bound with a thick rope. Well, so were Senator Amidala's but Ahsoka could pretty much care less about that master-stealing Sith.

She felt her heart stop and drop down to her stomach, "Who….what…who are you, anyway?"

"My Master calls me Starkiller." The very name made Ahsoka shiver.

"Your Master?"

"Yes, Padawan Tano," a new voice said, but a vaguely familiar one. Chancellor Palpantine, looking very different and evil, stepped into view.

"Don't give in to them, Snips!" Anakin called from behind the wrinkled Sith Lord.

In a flash, Starkiller was behind the two of them. He slammed his metallic arm into the back of Anakin's head. Her Master flinched.

"When the Council returns, play them this message. I want none of this to be released to the public. I demand immunity from all of your Republic policies. And privacy from all you Jedi," Sidious told her.

Ahsoka wanted to say something smartass, like Anakin would. Something that involved cursing. But instead she just stood frozen in the middle of the Council chamber, even after the hologram had been disconnected.

And that's exactly how the Council found her, when they finally came in.

**Next chapter: a few escape plans, some hostage torture (don't worry this isn't an episode of Criminal Minds, it won't be too graphic. Maybe some head smacks and Padme`'s gonna get hit. Not cuz I hate her (well I do) but just cuz it'll test Anakin) and the Jedi are going to have to make up their minds about their favorite Chosen One. **

**It'll probably be a few chapters more, maybe even a lot of more chapters, before this story is over. It might be a bit before I update, just cuz I'm writing a story for the Dark Knight and for NCIS right now, but don't worry this is probably my favorite story to write. See you later! **


	8. Gambling

**Okay well, here's another update. I've had way too much free time in class to plan out these next few chapters. Enjoy, and if you read, please review. **

Obi-Wan walked slowly, reluctantly, without life in his step, to the Council chamber. Things had been so…..dead without Anakin. He was the spirit of the Jedi, the one who was able to liven up every Council meeting. Every desperate battle. Give hope to those who had none. No wait, not the spirit, but the soul.

He shook his head in spite of himself. Anakin was grown up. If he wanted to leave, he could. He was not Obi-Wan's backbone. Just his brother…..

"Ahsoka!" The Togruta Padawan had her head buried in his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. He felt a stray tear travel from her face to his chest. Obi-Wan was shocked. He didn't know Ahsoka cried…..

He gave her an awkward hug, "What is it? What's wrong?" he whispered. He wished he had given her a nickname like Anakin had. Then again, he wasn't one for attachments.

Ahsoka just stood there. Obi-Wan pulled her off him, clutched her shoulders, and whispered, "I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath, and in a shaking voice, she explained, "Skyguy's in trouble. With a Sith. He's being held for ransom!"

"Anakin's always in trouble," Obi-Wan pointed out.

She shook her head and shuffled over to the holo-projector. "It's the Chancellor," she told him. His eyes widened as the screen flickered to life.

"Hello Master Kenobi," a smooth, calm voice from underneath a light blue bounty hunter helm T-visor.

Obi-Wan stiffened worriedly. "….hello."

"I assume you've heard about your _charming _apprentice." He slid out of the view and revealed Anakin and Padme`, hands and feet bound, gagged.

"Remove their gags, Starkiller," the Chancellor said evilly. Obi-Wan felt an eerie chill run down his spine as he saw how changed the Chancellor was.

As soon as Anakin's gag was removed, he hollered, "Hey! They want immunity! They want power! They're gonna rip the Republic right out from under you!"

"It's either that or die," Padme` flexed her mouth as she spoke. "Besides, it was your turn to pick."

"I picked the Temple overnight. It was your turn. You could've stopped me!"

"Oh please. You wouldn't have listened."

_THWACK! _

Anakin and Padme`'s heads snapped forward. Anakin glared at Starkiller and Padme` bit her tongue to keep from swearing.

"What are your conditions?" the Negotiator said calmly.

"We will return these two when you swear, on the Force and all of your lives, that I will be immune to all of your policies. This….incident will not be released to the public. And there will be no investigation of my actions."

"And if we refuse?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"Uh, hello? We'll die!" Anakin said from the back.

If it wasn't such a desperate situation, it almost would've been funny. Especially with Anakin commenting the entire way.

"Yes. That is true. And I also have a surprise planned for the rest of the Jedi if you refuse," Sidious told him. "You have two hours. And if we catch any of you Jedi sneaking around, I will unleash my surprise and kill everyone's favorite couple!"

With that, Sidious turned off the projector.

Ahsoka, having regained her sarcastic aura, sneered, "Told you it was serious."

Obi-Wan sank into a Council chair and worried.


	9. Beginning To Worry

**Yeah, last chapter was a little short, but this one is going to be a little bit long to make up for it. If you read, please review. **

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm a girl, so I can't possibly be George Lucas. **

"So that's your big plan? You're going to keep us here until the Jedi decide not to attack?"

"Yes, Skywalker, yes! That's our plan! And we don't need your approval!"

"Well, Starkiller, in case you haven't noticed, three out of four Jedi hate me," Anakin sneered.

Starkiller laughed, "Four out of four Jedi hate me."

Anakin laughed too, "You're not bad, Star. Except for the fact that you're holding us hostage."

"Hmm well, Lord Dooku liked you. Lord Sidious doesn't."

"Erm, okay?"

Starkiller turned on his heel and left the room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Anakin and Padme` in the dark.

"I wish I had some pie," Anakin commented.

"Shut up, Skywalker! No talking!" Starkiller's muffled voice came from the main room.

"I wishhhhh I haaaaad some pieeeeeeee!" He sang in an off-key voice. Padme` stifled a laugh.

"No singing either!"

Padme` leaned against him, "So do you think we'll be getting out of here any time soon?"

"It depends." He sighed. "I don't know if they'll help."

"You know that if the Jedi won't help, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But will that be enough?"

She brushed her lips against his, "Keep faith, my love. I've never seen you give up and I'm not going to let you start now."

"You're amazing, you know that?" And then he kissed her.

"No kissing!"

"Oh, shut up, Starkiller!"

"You really are amazing."

**HHHHHHHH**

Yoda had never felt so tired. Well, maybe that one time when Skywalker and Ahsoka spent an entire 24 hours "pranking". Sometimes he missed that Jedi Knight. Like now. Now he wished Skywalker was safe in the Temple instead of locked up by a couple of nutty Sith Lords.

If Skywalker was here, he wouldn't be in the middle of an argument between Master Kenobi and Master Windu.

"He's not a Jedi, so we don't help him!"

"If we only help Jedi, why have we saved countless planets from being overrun by Separatists, bounty hunters, and the Death Watch?"

Mace waved his hands around in the air dramatically, "They are good, innocent people!"

"Believe me, Mace, if you were in the Chancellor's office being held hostage, we would be there in a flash. What's the difference with Anakin?"

Yoda yelled, "Need a plan, we do. Rescue Skywalker, we must."

Mace rolled his eyes quite dramatically. "So what's your big idea, Master Yoda?"

Yoda shook his head sadly, "Not know, I do."

Ahsoka sighed and Obi-Wan thought she was going to cry again. She clenched her fists angrily.

"Well I don't care if you hate him or you secretly love him, we're going to rescue him," she told the Jedi angrily.

There was something in the Padawan's voice that convinced the Jedi, well most of the Jedi, that Anakin and Padme` deserved rescue.

"Fine," Mace said. "We'll rescue Skywalker."

"Make the decisions, you do not. My job, that is," Yoda told Windu. "Plan, we must. Begin now, we will. No time to waste."

Ahsoka leaned over and whispered into the bald Jedi's ear, "Get owned."

**HHHHHHH**

Padme`'s eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness in the room. After being dragged in and out to be viewed by the Jedi through hologram. She felt like a trophy that the two Sith were displaying to friends proudly. Except the Jedi weren't their friends.

"You afraid?" Anakin purred next to her.

"That depends."

"On what, my angel?"

"Well, are you afraid?"

"Course not. I got you. It would be a lot worse if it was just me. Or if Starkiller was slap-happy," Anakin's white teeth flashed in the darkness.

"He _is_ slap-happy. But I'm not scared. As long as we're together," she said, taking his hand.

"Aww. That's adorable," he grinned again.

"I don't understand you, Ani. You were lost for a while, but then this happened. And now nothing hurts you."

"Well, maybe I don't understand either." He shrugged. "Things go up and down and then we told everyone about us. So now it's at an all-time high. Well, I'm sure things would be a lot better if we weren't here right now."

"Well, I'm glad that you're not feeling down or lost anymore. It's more peaceful," she said, squeezing his hand. He drew patterns on her palm.

"NO TALKING!"

Anakin dropped his voice lower, "I'm still not worried. We'll be fine."

The door burst open, letting light flood in. Anakin squinted. Sidious was standing there, his fingertips sizzling with blue lightning.

"Anakin," Padme` whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah?" He pulled her in closer.

"I think it's time to start worrying."

Sidious laughed maniacally, and encased the two in hot, angry lightning.

**HHHHHH**

In the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka shivered. She sensed something. Something had happened.

"We're wasting time!" she rose from her chair and slammed her hands on the table. "Something just happened to him. I know it. I felt it."

The Jedi glanced around uneasily.

"And all you do here is plan. You talk and talk and nothing gets done! Half the reason Anakin's a better Jedi than you is because he just does what needs to be done! And he's save your asses countless times and now you can't think of one good idea."

"We're trying our best, Padawan," Mace said in a voice that wasn't exactly reassuring. More like stern.

"Well, your best isn't good enough. And need I remind you, you don't make the decisions around here. Master Yoda does."

Yoda put his hand on top of Ahsoka's, "Rescue him, we will. Time, we need."

She shook her head, "I'm taking matters in to my own hands. After all, he is my Master and I need a turn saving him."

"Padawan Tano, you will not leave this Chamber!"

"Master Windu, go, let her."

Ahsoka stormed down to the speeder garage and snapped into her com-link, "Rex, get ten of your best men and meet me outside the barracks."

She felt like her heart had dropped down into her stomach. Something terrible had happened. Anakin was hurt, or worse, dying. That awful taste of despair coated her mouth and as she drove, she fought off more tears.


	10. Coming Home Sort of

**I can't decide whether to make this one of those long 35 chapter stories or keep it kinda short. But it's not done yet so I guess I've got some time. **

**Disclaimer: I updated like yesterday. Nothing has changed.**

**If you read, please review. Thanks to all those people who reviewed :) **

Anakin was shaking. The blood in his veins was bubbling, overflowing. His eyes were bloodshot, his body was numb. He felt like he was on fire. His mechanical arm was short circuiting and he could not control it. Such was the pain of Force lightning.

"This…..sucks," he managed to make out. Though he didn't know who he was talking to, for Padme` had passed out.

He moaned quietly as he shifted positions. He took Padme` and cradled her in his lap. He could feel her quickened heartbeat.

Anakin was no medic, but he knew that a heartbeat this fast couldn't be good. A hot tear rolled down his cheek. He pressed her to him and closed his eyes.

"Help me….." he whispered to no one in particular.

Outside, he could hear Sidious chuckle quietly.

Maybe it was time for him to give up, just slip quietly into an endless sleep. Maybe Padme` would join him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

But he didn't. He had to stay alive. For Padme`. For Ahsoka. For Obi-Wan.

**HHHHHH**

Rex tapped his fingers on his helm impatiently. The sun of Coruscant formed beads of sweat on his neck under his armor. He could see, in the distance, a speeder coming towards the barracks.

"Commander," he greeted the Padawan.

"Hey Rex," came the lifeless response. "All right guys, I have a plan."

Most of the time, when she had an idea, her eyes would light up and she would become animated and excited for battle. But not now. Now she was dead serious. Like a general who had been fighting for too long.

"Assuming the hostages are being kept in the Chancellor's office, we need to send a speeder through the big window," she drew a picture on the wall with a piece of charcoal.

Hostages. That's what General Skywalker and his wife were. Hostages. Powerless, afraid.

"We, obviously, will be in the speeder. I can fight one of the Sith, I'll need the rest of you on the other. If you can, go get Anakin and Padme`, and give Anakin this," she handed Rex a lightsaber.

The troopers nodded, but they too, were lifeless.

Ahsoka's shoulders sagged, "You guys are probably as pissed at him as I am, but wouldn't you rather see him alive?"

That was a good point. "Let's do this," Rex said, climbing into the driver's seat of the speeder.

The other men got into three other speeders and Ahsoka sat next to Rex.

It was time.

**HHHHH**

Starkiller paced back and forth, shoulders hunched, his hands behind his back. His brow was furrowed and he had a certain way of glaring every now and then.

Like he was doubtful, or afraid. But that did not make sense, because Starkiller was never afraid. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was afraid because things did not make sense.

The Sith apprentice faced the window and crossed his arms. Someday this could all be his. Lord Sidious had promised him. An empire!

Then there was Skywalker. Something in him drew Starkiller to the former Jedi. He was laid back, relaxed. Not afraid. Not afraid to show who he really was. He wasn't scared to be free, to let go. But now he was sitting in a dark room with boiling blood, scorched nerves, and an aching body.

That's what was bothering him. The weight of guilt. Guilty that Skywalker was in there burning.

Starkiller didn't know about guilt, but he did know about pain. And he also knew Skywalker was in misery in that other room.

But Sidious was _laughing_. He _enjoyed_ their pain. He had laughed so hard he cried when the Senator passed out. Meanwhile, Starkiller was about to cry when Skywalker protected his wife's body from further burns while she was unconscious.

Starkiller squinted at a few speeders. Where they….no, no speeders come straight at this building. Impossible.

"My Lord….." Starkiller said nervously. Sidious rose and the two stared at the speeders.

"My Lord!" The young Sith lunged and the two tumbled behind the desk as the window shattered.

"Hello, Chancellor!" The young Togruta who had smashed through the window seemed pleased as troopers poured out of the other speeders behind her.

Sidious was on his feet in a flash, holding a small lightsaber. Ahsoka powered up her own lightsaber and the two blades clashed.

Starkiller climbed to his feet. "Starkiller, I presume?" the smooth, Coruscanti voice of Captain Rex flowed to the Sith's ears.

The troopers had surrounded him against the desk. Immedietley, he leaped onto the desk and powered up his blade.

The troopers accepted the challenge and began firing. Starkiller smiled. Battle was his life. It was all he had ever known, during his fourteen years of life.

**HHHHHH**

Anakin was pretty sure he was going insane. Outside, it wounded like a rescue. But that was insane. Not going to happen.

And he was ready to close his eyes and rest when the door opened.

"Don't give up on me, General." The trooper offered Anakin a hand.

Anakin took it eagerly, "Get her help." He gestured towards Padme`.

"I'll stay with her, sir," Domino told him. The clone handed him a lightsaber.

Anakin nodded and staggered to the door.

"Ahsoka!"

"Skyguy!" She smiled at him, while deflecting a skillful attack by Sidious.

Anakin, still a little dazed from the lightning, jumped over to stand next to his Padawan. He tripped a little, using Ahsoka for balance.

Sidious laughed, "Still have the after-effects of my lightning."

This made Ahsoka want to fight harder; she hacked away at his hands. Sidious used quick, undetectable parries, but Ahsoka struck his hands.

He knelt down to the ground before them, his severed hands in front of him. Ahsoka looked to Anakin for guidance, but he didn't say anything. With a swift cut, Sidious was gone.

Starkiller dropped his lightsaber and raised his hands in surrender. The troopers pointed their guns at him.

"Kill him, sir?"

Anakin eyed the Sith, "Cuff him. We'll take him to the Council."

The troopers led Starkiller out of the office. Anakin and Ahsoka walked back to the room where Padme` lay.

"Miss me, Snips?"

She shrugged, "I was worried. Glad to have you back, Skyguy."

He put his arm around her thin frame, "Good to be back, Snips."

**This isn't really my favorite chapter, but I have some good ideas for the next one. I wrote this while listening to "Love Like Woe." Love that song! Until next time! :) **


	11. Reasoning

**I think I'm in love with this story. Writing it is a lot of fun and I love that a ton of you guys like this story. So prepare yourself for more chapters because it's not over yet! And, for the record, I kept Starkiller alive for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, Darth Maul would be alive and Anakin would never be Vader. But then it would be boring. So maybe it's a good thing I don't own it. **

**If you read, please review. **

Padme` woke up in a hospital bed. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hello, angel."

"Anakin!" she threw her arms around him.

He laughed quietly, burying his face in her hair, "I'm glad you're awake."

"What the Sith happened anyway?"

He grinned at her again, "Ahsoka had a plan. We've got Starkiller in custody and Sidious is chilling with Dooku again."

She laughed, "Now what?"

He put his arm around her, smiling slyly, "I was thinking of the nice little place by a lake on Naboo. Beautiful, but it might not make it through another thunderstorm. Or any more visiting Jedi."

Ahsoka conveniently chose that time to walk in, "Your second honeymoon is going to have to be put on hold, Skyguy. We've got a problem."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "That's just it. It's _your_ problem. _I'm_ not a Jedi."

"But it was your decision to keep Starkiller alive," Ahsoka tossed a file at him.

Padme` turned to him, "That was your choice?"

"Well, yeah. He's just a kid."

"He's two years younger than me, Skyguy."

Anakin read the file quickly. Interrogation? Opening up? A Jedi? A Sith couldn't become a Jedi. It didn't work that way. And in what world did Sith reveal their feelings during an interrogation?

But it was his decision. However, leaving now would piss the Jedi off. And he always did love doing that…..Then Ahsoka and Obi-Wan would probably be in charge of dealing with a Sith entering puberty.

"Fine, fine. If it takes over three days, I'm leaving. If this is part of a more elaborate plan to get me to come back, I'm killing Windu."

Ahsoka smiled, "Deal. Meet me at the Temple in ten minutes."

**HHHHHHH**

Starkiller's "interrogation" turned out to be a walk through the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Anakin chose to take this time back in the Temple to act like a tourist. Mace told him to stop, because this was an interrogation. Anakin did so reluctantly, but only because it could save Ahsoka from becoming his Padawan.

"So, Star, ya know who killed your Master?"

The solemn teenager shook his head.

"It was my old Padawan, Ahsoka. She's great. And ya know what I did?"

"Kept me alive?"

Anakin nodded, then smiled down at the Sith. He could get used to him.

"You shouldn't have. It would have been better for me to be dead."

"Hell no! You'd be in Chaos. No chance for a second chance. That's where the Dark Side leads. You got one shot in life, and if you died, you woulda screwed it up," Anakin paused and sighed. "You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like having friends, having a good laugh, a good drink, knocking the heads off of some Seppies, putting whipped cream on Master Windu's head while he sleeps. Smiling. Learning to laugh at life. Getting….." Anakin trailed off. Getting married was not the best example for a possible fledgling Jedi.

He shrugged. "I don't have much of a shot at anything. At least here."

"Come on, you'd make a great Jedi! All you need is a little bit more happiness. More love. More pride. More control."

"You're one to talk about control," Starkiller muttered.

Anakin resisted the urge to slap him right there. "You wanna know something else, kid?"

"Why not. Amuse me."

"I came this close to the Dark Side," Anakin held his thumb and his pointer finger centimeters apart. "But you wanna know what stopped me?"

Starkiller pretended to be interested in a nearby fountain.

"People who I knew would screw me over if I did. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would sell tickets to take turns killing me and Padme` would be the first one in line, with a million credits ready. Besides, when you're a Sith, you can't have fun, isn't that right Star?"

"Well there was that one time Lord Sidious let me drive the speeder to the Senate building."

"Well, when you're a Jedi, you can drive speeders into buildings. At least when you're with me or Ahsoka. Obi-Wan too, depending on his mood."

"I've been on the Dark Side since I can remember, Skywalker."

"Do ya remember anything before? I bet ya can, you just don't want to."

Starkiller sat down on the edge of the fountain, "There was a small house on a hill. A hill on Correllia, I think. I can see the golden beaches. Me and my dad lived there."

"Do you know your name? The first step to being yourself is knowing who you are."

"He called me…Galen." Galen's face went limp for a moment. "Then Dooku came. With a ton of droids. They killed my dad. Right before my eyes. And the Count said, 'You're going to be my apprentice. I will call you Starkiller. I will train you. And you will be a good Sith. I have sensed it for a while.' And you want to know the scary part? He had to be watching us to know. Watching for a while."

Anakin shuddered. He could definitely picture Dooku sending scouts out to stalk this poor kid and his dad.

"Now, do ya feel any different?"

Galen shook his head sadly, "I can still feel Master Sidious within me."

"Then let's get the old coot out of there!" Anakin laughed. "I made this up back when I was a Jedi who absolutely hated the Sith causing us crap. In this case, that's Sidious. Me and Ahsoka used to yell SIDIOUS IS AN IDIOUS! at Seppies. Get it? Cuz it rhymes with idiot?"

Galen smiled. Then he laughed.

"See?"

"I guess so. But this little talk wasn't really supposed to get me to become a Jedi, was it?"

"Nope! Not at all! But I think I did better than the Jedi would've done. They thought you actually would tell me stuff about the Separatists and then go face the needle. See? I've saved your life two times. In one day."

Galen laughed again, "Did I beat Obi-Wan's record yet?"

"Hang around here much longer and you just might." Anakin straightened up, adjusting his shoulders so he looked like a fearless Jedi General. "Now why don't you go back to where ever you were hanging out in before and I'll send Ahsoka to get you later."

Galen nodded and disappeared into the mass of people moving away from the room. Anakin leaned against the doorway and crossed his legs casually. He knew he could crack that kid. Now if he could crack the Jedi…

He sent a Force telepathy message to Ahsoka, _Broke Starkiller. Call him Galen from now on. Meet me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains._

Her response was fast and eager _Got a plan?_

_Of course. _ Anakin grinned. Give him two or three more hours, and the lake retreat was as good as gold.


	12. Feeling The Love

**I was hoping for more reviews before I updated again but I just couldn't wait. More over Thanksgiving (I have two days of school next week). **

**If you read, please review.**

**Disclaimer: The ultimate birthday gift would be the papers that say I own Star Wars, but I don't have those. **

Mace Windu hated Skywalker. Hated him. Every single fiber in his being raged when Anakin was near.

Yet, he didn't know why. Anakin wasn't a bad person. He was just…..trying. And possibly a little insane. Maybe that was why. Anakin understood how to live life. The Jedi had a respectful, calm way of living. Anakin ran wild, unafraid, living life to its very fullest until the very end.

Mace was almost jealous. Maybe Anakin could reform the Jedi. Yeah, and maybe Obi-Wan would shave his beard and Yoda would grow to normal size.

But he couldn't worry about that now. He had bigger fish to fry. For example, Starkiller.

Starkiller was in handcuffs, and he was furious. He'd been cussing out the Jedi for the past twenty minutes while they waited for Skywalker.

The door burst open. Anakin and Ahsoka were looking more devious than usual.

"Now, whose idea was it to chain up Galen?"

Mace rolled his eyes. The boy was a Sith. They had to chain him up. But Anakin had already pried off the handcuffs and seated Galen more comfortably.

"Now, there are two problems here. One: my apprentice needs a new master or an apprentice. Two: Galen here needs to become a Jedi. If you're thinking what I'm thinking, say give Anakin back his lightsaber," he paused and waited a moment. "Okay, just kidding, I knew you weren't going to say that, but I bet a lot of you are thinking what I'm thinking."

"It's not a bad idea," Obi-Wan pointed out. A few conservative Jedi (aka Luminara Unduli) glared at him.

"I saw that!" Anakin pointed a finger at the Jedi nun. "Don't blame poor Obi-Wan for my leaving. I'm gonna be thirty years old soon. I can make my own choices without the help of my Master!"

Luminara shut up.

"Take your advice, we would, feel Ahsoka is not ready, we do," Yoda explained calmly.

Anakin was fired up now, "She killed a Sith Lord! And not just any Sith! Sidious! Obi-Wan did the same thing when he was fifteen except it was Darth Maul. And I'm pretty sure Sidious would be way harder to kill than some Zabrak!"

"That was different. Obi-Wan had to train you."

"Uh, it's kinda the same."

The Council was silent. Anakin grinned broadly at Ahsoka.

"Very well. Galen will have to prove himself during Jedi trials, however. Skywalker, you may go," Mace decided. Yoda made no objection.

Anakin draped his arm around Ahsoka's thin shoulders.

"Stick with me, Snips. We'll go places," he grinned down at her. "But not today, I'm headed for Naboo."

And with that he left Ahsoka standing in the hall.

**HHHHHHH**

Grievous was very much alive. He was certain the Jedi knew, but probably had bigger fish to fry. Like Skywalker.

He would gladly handle him later. Of course, the former Jedi did not need to be taken care of. But something was telling him, inside. Anakin Skywalker had to be disposed of. Or Grievous' chances of winning this war would be gone.

Because, no matter what, Anakin Skywalker was still the Chosen One of the Force.

**HHHHHHH**

"Welcome home, my angel!" Anakin kicked open the door with his foot as he carried Padme` inside.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly, deeply. He smiled down at her, love entering his fierce blue eyes.

"To think we wouldn't even have left here if it weren't for Galen," he said.

"Oh yes, him. The one you saved."

"You wanted to protect the Zillo Beast, love, even after it tried crushing the two of us on the side of your office building. Which, by the way, has a stupid design," he set her down on the counter as they entered the kitchen.

"You know, that has about nothing to do with what we're talking about."

"Saving lives, hon, that's what we're talking about. Second chances," Anakin told her, grabbing a package of rice and meat off of the shelf. "Now, let's talk dinner."

"I bet this isn't even real meat," she took the box from him and read the side.

"It's either that or take-out. And I know for a fact that most Theed restaurants don't deliver to hidden lake retreats belonging to beautiful Senators."

She rolled her eyes, "You do that all the time."

"Do what?" his muffled voice came from a large cabinet. He re-emerged with a pot and a spoon.

"Make a good point and then throw something in there that embarrasses me," she came over to stand next to him by the stove.

"It's my job," he laughed, wrapping his free hand around her waist.

"Get a new one. Or let me take a turn."

"Good luck. It's hard work being a Jedi…"

She cut him off, "Former Jedi!"

"Fine, former Jedi with a beautiful wife and an apprentice who needs an apprentice and on top of that being the Chosen One. And having to see his wife slapped, burned, and yelled at by some old guy in a dress and the new apprentice of his former apprentice. And on top of _that_, no matter where we go in public it's obvious who the better of the two of us is. And that, my angel, is obviously you."

She shook her head. "Please, Ani. That's probably the worst thing about you."

"What would that be?"

"You're always putting yourself down," she took his hand in hers. "You're amazing because I love you."

"I'm amazing because I love you because you were amazing before I even knew who you were."

"You're burning our dinner, Mr. Negative."

Anakin took the pot off the stove-top and poured out the rice into two bowls.

"Upstairs or the couch?"

She thought for a moment, "Upstairs. That bed is comfy."

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her in as close as he possibly could.

"And for the record, I didn't know rice could burn. Plus you being you was distracting me."

They didn't even bother to eat.

**HHHHHH**

Ahsoka, now a full Jedi Knight, waited outside of her quarters on the stairs.

Rex came and sat down next to her, "General."

The title surprised her, "No. not yet."

He shrugged, "That's what General Windu said. He said you get Skywalker's legion."

Ahsoka made a mental note to thank the uptight Jedi.

"What are you out here for?"

"They don't want me and Galen in the same room. He gets the room across the hall so they're moving Anakin's old bed and stuff."

"Isn't there already stuff in there?"

She shrugged.

"Well, congratulations," he kissed her cheek and then stood up, put his helm back on, and marched down the stairs.

"What was that?" Ahsoka muttered, touching the spot where Rex had kissed her.

She wandered back inside her apartment, Anakin's old spot now painfully emptier.

She flicked on her hologram projector and called Anakin. The image was fuzzy at first but then it became clearer. Anakin was in bed, sleeping soundly with Padme` curled up against him.

She rolled her eyes, "WAKE UP!"

Anakin sat up instantly, "Holy Sith!" His bare chest heaved with his heavy breathing. "I swear on my life if you ever do that again, I'll pulverize you!"

"Sorry, Skyguy, but most people are usually up by now. Maybe even working. Like the Jedi. They made me a Knight earlier this morning."

"Hey! Good for you, Snips! Did you inherit my legion?"

"Maybe. I got rid of these too," she held up a Padawan bead.

"Keep it. It's a good memory," he advised.

"You didn't keep yours," Padme` pointed out, keeping a sheet wrapped around her. "You sent it to me."

"That was _hair_, my darling, not beads. But considering you're my other half, I did keep it."

Ahsoka turned bright red, "This is the last time I'm ever calling you. Or speaking to you. Or seeing the two of you at the same time."

"This has probably happened before," Padme` told her kindly.

"Yes I'm sure all former Jedi Padawans call their old Master whose in the middle of sleeping with his wife," Anakin joked.

"Shut up," the two women said simultaneously.

"Feeling the love."

Obi-Wan ran in, breathless. His eyes were nervous, darting around the room. His aura gave off the stench of fear.

"It's happened…." He cried.

"What?" Anakin's brow furrowed and he glanced at Padme`.

"They've done it. They're invading Coruscant!"

Anakin froze.

**Oh great, another cliffhanger. This one will probably lead to some changes on Coruscant, especially with the Jedi. **


	13. Changing

**Me: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Galen: It's not 'til tomorrow you idiot.**

**Ahsoka: *head slaps* Shut up or I'll send you to meet your Master.**

**Me: I thought it was meet your **_**maker**_

**Anakin: Not here. **

**Galen: It doesn't matter! Can we continue the story?**

**Anakin: Yeah I wanna see us kick some ass.**

**Me: Fine, fine. For the record, I don't own Star Wars. But I do own this computer and the iPod I'm rocking out with. **

**Ahsoka: Read and review!**

**Sorry, I've always wanted to do an A/N like that. Enjoy and have an awesome Thanksgiving. **

Something had changed within Galen. He was happier. The Jedi were welcoming, and if one didn't like him, another was bound to at least offer support and sympathy. But it wasn't only that. He was happy because in the mornings he could see the sun and the hallways were always alive and bright. It was because his blood red, merciless, killing blade had been replaced with a lively, kind blue. Because instead of thick, stuffy armor that didn't exactly fit, he had soft black Jedi robes.

Because the Jedi had accepted him with no doubt. And now Galen, Jedi Padawan, sat in the darkened planning room next to his Master as Yoda began to speak.

Then the door burst open. "Hello again!" a familiar voice sang.

"Good to see you, I guess," Mace responded halfheartedly. Galen couldn't tell if it was because of the invasion or because Anakin was invading. Again.

"Well, I was going to help. You can't tell me my favorite place in the universe, after the Lake Retreat, is being attacked and then expect me to not come!"

"Is that where you two are living?"

"Psssh noooooo!"

"Way to cover it up," Padme` muttered.

"You know it." He rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's get started!"

"We're guessing Grievous has formed a perimeter around the Works." Mace began, bringing up a large hologram of a map of the area.

"What the Sith are the Works?" Galen muttered.

"Hey! You use 'sith' as a swear! Nice!" Anakin high-fived the new Jedi. "And the Works are these big factories towards the poles of Coruscant."

"The Separatists have used the Works before, and they probably know of its strategic location far away from the main city and the fact that it's really hard to navigate," Mace explained, zooming in on a particular cluster of tall, wide, smoky looking buildings.

"This is just a theory? They could be anywhere and your theory is the place they've been before?"

"Quiet, Skywalker! We actually sent your former apprentice to check out our theory. She should be back any minute now." Mace informed him sharply.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you sent my Padawan to a couple of old factories in a smoky haze where an insane droid and his buddies are supposedly hanging out? Is that what you're telling me?" Anakin crossed his arms and glared with interrogating eyes.

"Of course not!" Ahsoka burst in. "They are hanging out there. It didn't take long for me to figure that out. Ships are flying in and out of that place like it's Dex's."

"Engage in the sky, we will. Master Koon, your legion, fly with. May the Force be with you," Yoda instructed.

Plo Koon bowed and hurried to collect his legion. Yoda turned and faced the holo-projector once more.

"Attack the factories, we will. Master Kenobi, attack there, you must. Take with you, Ahsoka, you will."

"And I'll come along for the ride!" Anakin butt in, waving his shining pistol in the dark.

"I'm just here for him," Padme` said, pointing at her ecstatic husband. "But while I'm making sure he doesn't die, I may as well fight."

"May the Force be with you all," Mace told them. "If you need any backup, we're here."

"Please, Macey-poo, have you ever heard of the dynamic trio needing backup?"

"You got replaced, Skyguy, Galen's here now."

"Shut it, Snips," Anakin slammed the door behind him as they left. "Now, how about giving me my lightsaber back, Galen? Just in case."

**HHHHHHHH**

With his lightsaber at his side, his friends surrounding him, and his wife kicking the head off of a droid, life was good for Anakin Skywalker. Except for the fact that he was being shot at.

The sun was shining brightly, watching them as they fought their way to the doors of the factories.

Anakin shot open the lock and the legions swarmed in, dismantling droids and searching for Grievous.

"Radio up to Koon, we'll have them blow this place to pieces when we're out," Anakin ordered.

"Ahar-har!" a metallic voice coughed from behind them. "Now what about the workers? Besides, it's a waste of blasts."

Anakin smirked at the hologram of General Grievous, "These are abandoned, Oh Mighty Coughing Droid."

Grievous' eyes flashed angrily, "You and me need to have a talk, General Skywalker. Meet me at the speeder factory in the center of this complex and we can chat. Come alone or I bomb the Temple."

"We can see you, you know. Like in the sky."

"Not this ship." The droid said proudly. "We've developed invisible technology."

"Like that holo-movie!" Padme` piped up. "The one about the future and there was this big war and the good guys one with an invisible Jedi army."

"I saw that movie, Senator. This is absolutely nothing like that." Grievous informed her snottily. "Be there, Skywalker, or the Jedi can walk with Sidious!"

The hologram disappeared.

"Well, looks like I've got a date with a droid," Anakin grinned at his companions.

**HHHHH**

The speeder factory was old and dark. It smelled of must, oil, and burning metal. The incinerator still hummed and at the end of the disposal room, a thin, orange light could be seen. Grievous tapped his thin, metal fingers on the rim of the railing above the factory. From here he could see all of the factory. The old motors, bodies of landspeeders and swoops, thin guns to be implemented into the speederbikes. Every now and then a conveyer belt would creak.

"SEVENTY-FOUR!" Grievous roared. A timid droid dashed in, his feet sliding across the scummy floor. He regained his balance and saluted.

"Yes, General?"

"I thought you told me you had shut down the factory!" he fumed.

"About that," the droid began. "The power unit broke. It won't stop now."

"BROKEN POWER UNIT MY ASS! FIX IT!"

"Yessir!" the droid skidded into the other room and gathered a few others to help.

"Impressive place you've got here," Anakin's voice echoed among the ringing and clatter of machines. "It suits you. All mechanical and dark and metallic. The incinerator is a nice touch. And I love the line of speederbikes. You even parked your wheelbike next to them. Oh very nice. I wish I had this place. Must be a chick magnet."

"Could we not do this, Skywalker? I'd just like some negotiations," the cyborg said wearily.

"Hmmm, well that's Obi-Wan's job. But I'd love a little chat with my favorite lightsaber-wielding droid." In a flash of tan skin, dark hair, and black leather, Anakin was standing next to Grievous, leaning casually against the pole polishing his gun. "Like it? It's a standard Republic blaster. A little modified to my liking, however."

Grievous began to say something, but was cut off, "Padme` taught me to shoot. Even though, between you and me, I didn't need a lot of practice."

Grievous tried again, "We…."

"You know, I've been looking for a new speeder, do ya think you can supply me with a new one? Maybe a nice fast landspeeder. I hear the new X34's just came out. Have any of those?"

"No…"

"Oh what a shame. Now do you have any caf? Maybe a leftover cup o' soup from lunch? Some bread?"

"QUIET! I CALLED YOU HERE TO FIGHT AND FIGHT WE SHALL!"

"Okay, best two out of three?" Anakin grinned slyly.

Grievous knocked the pistol out of his hand and drew his own lightsabers.

Anakin just smiled, slowly pulled back his jacket, and took out his lightsaber, "Ya know, they don't call me the Hero With No Fear for nothing. Never was scared of ya, and just cuz I'm not a Jedi anymore doesn't mean I'm going to start now."

Grievous clashed his lightsaber against Anakin's, but the former Jedi just laughed.

"Good luck to ya, General!"

And the battle began.

**You probably won't hear from me until Friday or Saturday because I'll be at my Uncle Mike's (on my mom's side) for Thanksgiving. Plus I have an essay to write. Happy Thanksgiving and eat plenty of pie for me! PS: If you're looking for a good show to watch or a good band to listen to, check out NCIS, Psych, and All Time Low. Until next time, RPN.**


	14. Speeding By

**Things have been pretty crazy with exams coming up soon and stuff. I just wanted to get in an update before exams start. This story should probably be done by Christmas or New Year's. Not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Although I've asked Santa many times for the contracts saying I own Star Wars, I don't.**

**If this can be read, this can be reviewed. It's not that hard. Really. I promise.**

Anakin jumped backwards as one of Grievous' blades reached out to his legs. He turned to his side, clutching his lightsaber so it pointed downwards and was angled with his body. Grievous prepared to block, creating a windmill with two of his blades and keeping the other two behind his head in an offensive position.

Anakin swung around, cutting the windmill in half and sending one blade flying into the corner. Grievous' three remaining blades clashed with his own, sending sparks everywhere. He could feel the heat emanating off of the lightsabers, scorching his face. He leapt over the General, keeping his lightsaber hovering safely away from him.

The droid came at him again, this time spinning like a top with deadly glowsticks sticking out of it. Anakin used the Force and sent Grievous crashing into the row of speeders below.

He leapt down to survey the damage. Grievous lay in a crumpled heap against the speederbikes. Anakin smiled slightly, but it soon faded as the droid leaped up and ignited his remaining green blade.

"Catch me if you can, Skywalker," Grievous taunted, throwing a silver, thin leg over the side of a speeder. He shot out of the factory and into the bright light of Coruscant.

"Nobody calls me Skywalker and gets away with it," Anakin muttered, selecting a speeder he knew to be faster and following the droid out of the factory.

**HHHHHHH**

Ahsoka and the 501st legion had successfully taken back most of the factories. The rest were being bombed by Plo Koon and his legion of flying aces.

"Any news from Anakin?" she asked Padme` as they waited on the platform outside of the Works.

The former senator shook her head and gazed nervously at the sky, streaked with ships, bombs, and smoke.

A hologram of Commander Cody and Obi-Wan appeared in Galen's hand.

"Master," he called to Ahsoka. "Master Kenobi and Commander Cody are on."

"Yeah?" she said casually, leaning in to see the tiny figures.

"Haven't heard anything from Anakin. I suspect the same with you?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she repeated.

"Things are all quiet around here. We have scouts checking out the other factories. I think we may have won," Cody reported.

"It's not over yet," Ahsoka decided grimly. "It won't be over 'til every droid is scrap and until Grievous is nothing more than spare parts. Master Koon seems to be taking care of the leftover droids from our attacks."

"And Anakin will hopefully take care of Grievous."

Padme` stiffened at the word "hopefully". Ahsoka comforted her, "You mean he will take care of him. Anakin never fails."

"We'll stay here for the time being. Just to be safe and make sure the Separatists haven't planned any surprises," Obi-Wan decided. Then the hologram disappeared.

"I hope you're right about Anakin. If he gets himself killed, I'll kill him," Padme` told her.

"I'm with you on that," Ahsoka agreed grimly. Then, like a true Jedi General, she refocused and scanned the horizon for any signs of a fight.

**HHHHHH**

General Grievous` speeder burst through the smoke and haze of the Works. He relaxed a little, letting his shoulders un-tense. He shifted his speeder into the natural flow of the traffic and focused on getting to the Temple. If he got there, he could still radio the _Star of Death_, his invisible ship, and tell them to bomb the Temple.

He craned his neck around to find Skywalker. Nothing yet. Grievous suspected he had not yet exited the Works. He wanted to smile, if he could. But his mouth remained in its frozen, angry position. His heart sank, the heart encased in cold metal. He shook his head vigorously to clear it. Getting emotional would not do.

Suddenly, a speeder rammed into his, causing him to skid out of control. Anakin Skywalker grinned at him from the other speeder. Grievous growled and retook control of his speeder, igniting his last lightsaber.

"You'll pay, you kriffing fool!" Grievous shouted, charging back at him.

They locked lightsabers, fighting while drifting their speeders through the tall towers of Coruscant. Anakin sent a kick towards Grievous. The droid grunted and slid off his bike slightly.

"All's fair in love and war, General," Anakin grinned.

Grievous recovered quickly, bracing his legs even tighter against the speeder's thin metal frame. He stabbed once more at Anakin, who simply blocked it and rammed again. This time, Anakin swerved out of control too. He shook it off, ignited his lightsaber again, and sped down the road. The General sped after him with a growl and his bony finger found the blaster controls. He coughed out a chuckle and pressed the button three times. The speeder lurched backwards as each red blast shot out of the small gun inside of it. Ahead of him, Anakin's speeder shook and spat out thick, black smoke.

"Uh oh," Anakin muttered.

"SKYGUY! HEY SKYGUY!"

Anakin looked down to see Ahsoka waving her arms and shouting, giving Grievous just enough time to fire two more times. The engine shot, sparks flying everywhere.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Padme` was yelling. "JUMP, YOU IDIOT! JUMP!"

Anakin jumped, going farther than ever because of the explosion. He heard one more shot and prepared for death. Instead, he landed on the platform, very much alive, but very sore.

He rolled over onto his back with a moan and saw Grievous' flaming body plummeting down into the Coruscant Underworld. Padme`, Ahsoka, and Galen hurried over to his side.

"Think I broke something," he commented, trying to sit up. He fell down quickly.

"Probably a rib," Galen guessed. Ahsoka glared at him. "Just being realistic."

"Rex, Shark, get a med team over here now," she ordered.

"Yes General," the two clones responded.

Anakin coughed, tasting blood. "Still think I'm an idiot for not jumping?"

Padme` smiled halfheartedly at him, "Don't die, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "I've been through much worse. Trust me. Now can I have a kiss to make me feel better?"

Padme` leaned down, brushing a curl out of her way. She gently pressed her lips to Anakin's and then straightened.

"Better?"

"Much."

**HHHHHH**

"So I am going to be all right, right?" Anakin asked again, sitting up in his medical bed.

"Affirmative," the medical droid told him. "You should be up and about by tomorrow."

He nodded and thanked the droid as Ahsoka and Galen walked in.

"Hello hello to everyone's favorite couple," Ahsoka greeted the Skywalkers fondly.

"It's a pleasure, General," Anakin teased.

"Don't make me break another rib," she threatened with a smile.

"Are you here to continue to maul me both emotionally and physically or are you here for a reason?"

"The Council wants to have a meeting with you. Just you," she explained, eying Padme`.

"Can't I ever just go home?" Anakin said in exasperation.

"No," the two Jedi chorused.

He covered himself up in the thick, coarse hospital blankets, thinking "what would the Council want me for?"


	15. A Choice

**YESSSSSS! This story has successfully gotten over half of a hundred reviews! Aka above 50. Let's shoot for sixty guys! Haha….**

**Anyway, the end of this story will either be this chapter. Have a great holiday guys in case I don't update again.**

**Disclaimer: You know, if you still think I own Star Wars, I suggest seeing a stupidity counselor. **

Anakin considered himself to be an easygoing, accepting, laid-back person. He didn't have many problems with people, assuming they weren't snobs, Separatists, or a combination of the two. But, right now, Anakin hated the Council.

He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. The Council wasn't even in the room, yet they called him from the medical hall and away from his travel plans to speak with him.

His brow furrowed deeper as the minutes ticked by. The door flew open and he turned to face the Jedi.

"Took you all long enough," he muttered sharply, crossing his arms.

The Jedi sat down and Yoda leaned forward, "Proposition to make, we have."

"I understand that," Anakin said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"I'll try," he promised in a grave voice.

"We want you to come back, Skywalker," Mace told him in a defeated voice.

Anakin's jaw dropped. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You have good ideas. Good morals," Obi-Wan explained. "We want you to reform the Jedi."

"You all do realize I'm going to have to think about this, right? And talk it over with Padme`."

"Understand, we do. Hope you will consider, we also do."

Anakin nodded endlessly, as if his head was on a hinge. "I'll be back with an answer. Probably."

**HHHHHH**

"They want you. To reform the Order."

"You've said it ten times already," Anakin pointed out, cutting his steak in half, then in fourths.

"Do you want to?"

He threw his hands in the air, "I don't know!" he sighed, "I guess that's the problem. What do you think?"

She shrugged, "It might be best for our family."

"We don't have a family," Anakin pointed out.

"Not yet. I went to Doc Abrom's office today. He says I'm pregnant."

Anakin cocked his head to one side. The Zabrak doctor was usually right, he had helped Anakin with his prosthetic arm a year ago. A smile broke out on his face.

"Good," he leaned across the table and kissed her.

"But back to what you were saying."

"So you just found out we're having a kid, and you want to go back to talking about me wearing a robe and tights again," Anakin questioned.

"Frankly, yes. It's an important decision to make and we need to do it soon before my sister decides to go to the Lake Retreat."

"If Sola does do that, I'm disowning her."

"Good luck," Padme` grinned.

"You know, I think I have another idea…"

**HHHHHHHH**

The Council had stayed in the chamber for ten consecutive hours. They didn't have to. They just chose to.

Anakin burst in. He seemed to have taking a liking to throwing open doors to announce his arrival.

"You all say you want me to reform you all. But I'm not buying it. I can sense your individual internal conflicts. You're not sure if you're ready for a reform. You all say we have destinies. Well, destiny isn't by chance, it's by choice."

A couple of the Council member shifted in their seats.

"See what I mean?" he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You guys have a choice to make, just like me and Padme` did a while ago. Take time to think about it, like me and Padme` did." He smiled at them, "And when you make a decision, you know where to find me probably."

He straightened himself, bowed a deep, formal bow, and left.

Yoda sighed a tired, long sigh, "To bed, all of you go. Speak more of this, in the morning, we will."

The weary Council members filed out, thought swimming around in their heads.

**HHHHHHH**

Padme` stood next to Anakin on the balcony of the Lake Retreat. He wrapped his arm around her and watched the sun set behind the hills encircling the lake.

"Hopefully we'll be able to stay here for a while. I bet Luke would like it here."

"Luke? What makes you so sure it's a boy? I think Leia would like it if you addressed her with more respect or she'll kick you," Anakin replied.

"I have my ways of knowing. A mother never fails. Well, except with you."

"Oh, thanks."

The sun disappeared over the hills and the two were encased in darkness.

"It seems like ages ago when we made our choice," Padme` whispered.

"Was it a good one?"

She pretended to think for a moment, "Yes."

"That is how this all started, isn't it?" He paused to kiss the top of her head. "It all started with a choice. One simple, great, amazing choice."

"And look where we are now."

"The summer home of the Naberrie family?"

"No, the permanent home of the Skywalker family."

By then the sun had fully disappeared from the sky and any doubts of the Choice had disappeared from the couple's minds.

And far away on Coruscant, a choice still had to be made. A choice that could change the Jedi forever.

**Was this a sucky ending? I kinda think so. But don't worry. If you want it, I'll make a sequel. **


End file.
